Hogar (Un fic ReyLoReyBen)
by Elukia
Summary: Lo que me encantaría ver al final del episodio IX. El capítulo 1 es fluff, el 2 y 3 son un poco fluff, el último es smut. Disfrutad! PD: Subiré el rating una vez suba el último capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Despertó, sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Podía recordarlo todo… Las conexiones a través de la Fuerza con Rey, su insistencia en volver a la luz… El dilema que le partía en dos, que le rompía por dentro y le hacía querer gritar sin parar, volverse loco…

La Oscuridad había sido todo para él durante tanto tiempo…

Pero todo había terminado cuando Hux había tomado el mando aprovechando un brote de ira de él, el Líder Supremo. Al principio, había sentido rabia, deseo de asesinarle por desobedecerle. Pero todo aquello se había visto superado cuando aquel perro inútil había dado la orden que lo cambiaría todo.

La orden de matar a Rey.

Por algún motivo, cuando Hux había pronunciado aquellas palabras, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. El odio había desaparecido. Y solo podía escuchar sus palabras, tan tiernas tiempo atrás, cuando él le había dicho que ella no estaba sola.

"Tú tampoco".

Tan solo pudo recordarla a ella. El contacto de sus manos. La decisión en su interior. Cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando acudió allí, arriesgándose a morir por confiar en él. Su calor corporal en la batalla, su torpe habilidad bruta con la espada…

Todo eso… Iba a desaparecer.

Ella iba a desaparecer.

Y un solo sentimiento le había inundado por completo, ahogándole. Pero esta vez, de una forma que jamás había sentido, cálida a pesar de formar un nudo en su garganta.

Y no había habido odio en él mientras había destruido sus propias naves, mientras había asesinado a Hux, mientras había caído de rodillas ante la Resistencia y, acto seguido, perdido la consciencia.

No.

Un poco de egoísmo, quizás. Dolor, un profundo dolor, y angustia. Pero, ante todo, algo que nunca creía poder sentir jamás. Algo que no merecía.

Cerró el puño y, con él, los ojos, sentándose en la camilla tras liberarse de la cúpula médica.

Su cuerpo aún se resentía. Suspiró.

A decir verdad, era una suerte que aún estuviera vivo. Aquella última batalla había sido demasiado para él. Si había sobrevivido, había sido por mantener a Rey a salvo.

Miró las palmas de sus manos.

Quizás no era una suerte, sino una desgracia.

Después de todo, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Vivir con la Resistencia, reconstruir la República? ¿Quién podría confiar en él después de todo lo que había hecho? Aquellas manos… Con aquellas manos había asesinado a su padre, uno de sus seres más queridos. Con aquellas manos había aniquilado a flotas rebeldes, a aliados… ¿Y ahora iba a unirse a ellos? Ridículo.

Después de todo, quizás sí que estuviera solo.

—¿Ben?

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, reconociendo aquella voz inmediatamente.

Elevó los ojos, y ahí estaba ella. El fin de la guerra le había sentado bien: sus mejillas estaban más rosadas que nunca, y su pelo caía suelto a ambos lados de su cara. Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir.

Rey, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien—dijo.

Él no respondió, sintiendo una punzada dentro de él. Era tan amable con él… Siempre lo había sido… Incluso ahora. A pesar de que él no lo merecía. Ella debería odiarle, insultarle, rechazarle. Quizás así, él pudiera aceptar sus pecados. Si ella era la que le castigaba, sería más que justo. Porque nadie le conocía mejor que ella.

Pero por algún motivo…

Rey se acercó a él, vacilando, paso tras paso. Acercó una mano a su rostro, y él se tensó, agarrándose fuertemente a la camilla, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Durante lo que parecieron segundos, quiso gritar, empujarla con la Fuerza y alejarla de él, tal y como había hecho tantas veces.

Sus labios temblaron, dudando un momento.

Pero algo en su interior gritaba ansioso por su contacto, suplicando por ella. Aunque sabía que no debería… Que debería mantenerse lejos de ella, por su bien, porque él no era más que un alma atormentada que solo traía sufrimiento a todo aquel que se acercara…

Aunque lo sabía, permaneció quieto, esperando el contacto.

Y, al fin, la mano de Rey se posó sobre su mejilla derecha, sobre la cicatriz que ella misma le había hecho. Sus ojos la recorrían junto a sus cálidos dedos, haciéndole estremecerse, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella y su expresión de concentración, tan suave como ella.

Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Apenas notaba su propia respiración, ni las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Solo ella, sus dedos, su presencia allí, ante él, y la delicadeza con que le trataba, como si se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Ben? —dijo ella de nuevo, dubitativa—. ¿Estás bien? — Apartó la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

Con rapidez, casi un acto reflejo, asió su muñeca.

—No—dijo, su voz firme. Inspiró, obligándose a calmarse, y aflojó su agarre, llevando su mano de nuevo a su mejilla—. Por favor, no…

—¿Qué pasa? —Rey ladeó la cabeza, y en respuesta, su llanto aumentó. Ella, apurada, comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, confusa. Él, dejándose inundar por aquella sensación, enterró la cara entre los dedos de ella—. ¿Ben, puedes decirme qué te pasa?

—Eres tan cálida…—susurró él, sollozante, y apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos. Agarró una esquina de su túnica con cuidado—. ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió ella, perpleja, sin dejar de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me tocas?

Rey soltó una suave carcajada.

—Vamos, Ben, deja de decir tonterías.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —bramó él, levantando la cabeza. Rey abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con aquel rostro desfigurado de dolor, aquella cara que tan bien conocía, y supo lo que él pensaba incluso antes de que lo dijera—. ¡No me merezco nada de esto! ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡¿Por qué no me matasteis?! ¡¿Por qué no acabasteis con mi miseria?! ¡¿Con este dolor que me reconcome por dentro?! —Dio un golpe a la camilla, y toda la estancia tembló. Rey, ante él, se mantenía impertérrita—. Después de tanto sufrimiento… de tantas cosas horribles… Solo la muerte puede remediar todo lo que hice.

—Ben—dijo ella, de nuevo con aquella voz tan dulce.

Formó puños con sus manos, su pecho ardiendo. Aquello solo era comparable al dolor de matar a su padre.

—¡No me hables así! —Se puso en pie, avanzando violentamente hacia ella, aullando, escupiendo el fuego en su interior, acorralándola contra la pared—. ¡Soy Kylo Ren! ¡El Líder Supremo! ¡Yo he traído la miseria a este universo! ¡Yo asesiné a Han Solo! ¡Yo eliminé a incontables rebeldes, tantos que no puedes hacerte ni idea! ¡Yo….! ¡Yo te hice sufrir! —El llanto no paraba. Golpeó con fuerza la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Rey, la frustración de nuevo acumulándose en su interior—. ¡Las vidas de tus amigos…! ¡De mi familia…! ¡Luke…! ¡Soy un estúpido, soy un inútil, un arrogante! ¡No merezco vivir, no merezco ser feliz! ¡Mi mera existencia supone la desgracia de este universo! ¡Así que, ¿por qué no me mataste, Rey?! ¡La muerte habría dolido menos que esto, que esta… cuchillada, este incendio que me corroe por dentro! —Ante la expresión neutra de la chica, volvió a golpear en el mismo sitio, furioso—. ¡Respóndeme!

—No eres Kylo Ren—respondió ella, su tono tranquilo, irguiéndose cuan alta era—. Nunca has sido Kylo Ren.

—¡Tú…!

—Y lo sé porque somos iguales, Ben—continuó ella. Dio un paso hacia delante, y él solo pudo recular, el calor de sus sentimientos haciéndole vacilar, haciéndole callar—. Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro. Y luz. Somos nosotros los que decidimos qué gana cada día. Y está bien tener de ambos a la vez. Y está bien estar confuso. Has hecho muchas cosas, imperdonables, es cierto, pero también sé que las hiciste por el torbellino de emociones en el que te encontrabas. Yo no soy una jedi, Ben. Ni tú eres un Sith. Nunca lo seremos. Porque en nosotros existe el equilibrio.

—¡Pero, yo…! —balbuceó.

Ella dio otro paso, tomando una de sus manos, y después la otra, y juntándolas ante ella.

—Es posible que hayas hecho cosas imperdonables. Es posible que no haya nadie dispuesto a confiar en ti. Pero yo sí, Ben. —Levantó los ojos de nuevo, mirándole con fijeza—. Yo confío en ti. Te conozco. Te conozco por dentro y por fuera. Sé lo que eres, sé cómo eres. Por eso te salvé. Por eso impedí que te asesinaran. Porque sé que fuiste tú quien le puso fin a esta guerra. Porque sé que dentro de ti hay luz, porque puedo verla.

—No, no, no…—sollozó él, sintiendo su alma romperse en mil pedazos—. Esto está todo mal… Yo…

—Ben—continuó ella—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que vendrías a mi lado, de que te unirías a mí?

—Yo vi lo contrario…—respondió él, perplejo por aquella intervención de pronto.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Creo que ambos teníamos razón. El universo no necesita más Jedi. No necesita más Sith. Ambos sabemos lo que es la oscuridad, lo que es la luz. El universo necesita nuestro equilibrio. Nos necesita a nosotros.

—Por favor, Rey… Detente… No puedo… No puedo… —Él negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, era incapaz de apartar sus manos de las de ella.

—Claro que puedes, Ben. Lo he visto dentro de ti. Has llegado hasta aquí, sufriendo por ti mismo, atormentándote a ti mismo. Déjame que yo lleve un poco de esa carga. Déjame ser tu apoyo, y ayudarte en este camino. Déjame permitirte descansar, encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo.

—No puedo, Rey—dijo él, su voz quebrándose de nuevo—. No puedo hacer esto.

La sonrisa de Rey se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué no, Ben? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—Yo… Yo…

Las manos de él se crisparon, y supo que no podía guardar más el secreto. Se lo diría, y ella sabría por qué debía alejarse de él. Porque aquello era demasiado peligroso.

Levantó la cabeza y hundió sus pupilas en las suyas, memorizando una vez más sus facciones. Sus manos eran todo lo que podía sentir. Sus manos y el dolor punzante de su pecho.

—Te quiero, Rey. —Por algún motivo, tras confesarlo, sintió que un peso se evaporaba, su cuerpo más ligero, y su llanto se volvió más abundante—. Todo esto… Todo esto lo he hecho por ti. Por mantenerte a salvo. Por ti… Me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón. De que no puedo ser luz ni oscuridad al completo. No sirvo para eso, siquiera. Y aun así, sé que no puedes corresponderme. Porque no me lo merezco. Te he hecho tanto daño… He sido tan terrible contigo, en todos los aspectos… Con todos… Una persona tan horrible como yo no merece perdón, no merece vivir una vida feliz. Merece morir y, así, expiar todos sus pecados. Soy demasiado voluble, demasiado peligroso, demasiado irritable, demasiado… Estúpido. —Bajó la vista de nuevo, sus cabellos cubriéndole el rostro—. Lo siento. Deberías matarme ya. No pienso defenderme. No puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Menos contra ti.

—Ben…

Rey soltó sus manos, y él cerró los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente vacío sin su contacto.

Pero así debía ser.

Por eso, tras la sorpresa que sintió cuando ella asió su cabeza, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás, y le envolvió en un abrazo, solo pudo quedarse inmóvil.

—Te perdono por todo lo que me has hecho, Ben. Sé lo que te carcomía por dentro, y es justo lo mismo que te maltrata ahora. —Le apretó aún más contra sí, intentando hacerle sentir tan amado como debía haberse sentido antes de llamarse Kylo. Y a pesar de todo, él no le correspondía, sus brazos cayendo inertes a sus costados—. Has estado perdido durante mucho tiempo. Pero perderse tiene algo bueno, y es que cuando no sabes dónde estás, ni quién eres, puedes reconstruirte de nuevo. Elegir el destino que desees. Y sobre lo de no corresponderte… Esto puede que sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero también… También te quiero. —Rey rio, divertida por decir algo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que jamás podría confesar.

—R… ¿Rey? —dijo él, totalmente sorprendido. En su interior, algo cálido le inundó por completo, algo incluso más intenso que todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir hasta ahora, espeso como la miel.

—¿Mmhmm? —respondió ella en su pecho.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurró él, aún incapaz de abrazarla.

Ella rio.

—Ya te dije que nunca afirmé ser solo luz…

Él contuvo una carcajada y, en su interior, sus sentimientos parecieron calmarse y ordenarse un poco más.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

—¿Rey?

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad esto está bien? —preguntó, dubitativo, las lágrimas ya secándose en su rostro, su tono el de un niño inocente.

—Y si no lo está, ¿a quién le importa?

—¿Eh? —Él parpadeó, confuso.

Rey se separó un poco de él, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole a la cara, aún sin deshacer su abrazo.

—Si alguien quiere hacerte daño, le meteré una paliza. Aunque sea Finn.

Él la observó, sus ojos realmente llenos de determinación, y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —replicó ella, poniendo cara de enfadada.

Él negó con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa sin dientes, y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella enarcó las cejas, sorprendida, y dejó que él la apoyara contra su pecho.

—¿Me ayudarás a remediarme a mí mismo? ¿A expiar mis pecados, de alguna manera?

—Siempre—respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo la mano de él acariciar sus cabellos—. Después de todo, es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no crees?

Él sonrió.

La lucha en su interior continuaba. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazón se regocijaba, casi dolorido por tanto amor a su alrededor.

Era posiblemente la peor persona del universo.

Pero si incluso así, si incluso conociendo todo el mal que había hecho, incluso conociendo el tormento en su interior… Si sabiendo todo eso, Rey le amaba…

Él podría continuar viviendo. Esforzándose.

Por ella.

Por él.

Cerró los ojos, bañándose en el calor corporal de la chatarrera que había salvado al universo. Que le había salvado. Y supo que tenía razón.

Puede que se hubiera perdido en la oscuridad. Puede que hubiera hecho cosas imperdonables guiado por Snoke, guiado por la Oscuridad.

Pero conviviría con ello.

Porque allí, entre sus brazos, existía una persona que le amaba por él mismo.

Y, aunque fuera un poco egoísta, podía continuar viviendo si así era.

Si tenía a Rey a su lado…

Podría volver a ver la luz en su día a día.

Porque él nunca había sido Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren jamás hubiera podido amar de aquella forma.

Él era el hijo de Han Solo. El hijo de Leia Organa. El discípulo de Luke Skywalker. El antiguo Líder Supremo.

Conocía la luz, y la oscuridad, y la soledad, y el amor.

Él era Ben Solo.

Y nunca, jamás, volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

No con ella a su lado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

—¡Rey!

Finn entró precipitadamente en la estancia, su camisa mal abrochada.

—Los robots centinelas me han avisado de qu-

Se paró en seco, reparando en la escena ante sus ojos. Rey y Ben se separaron, mirando a otro lado, avergonzados. Sin embargo, Ben agarró la túnica de Rey con cuidado por detrás: aún no estaba listo para tenerla tan lejos.

Finn levantó la mano, señalando a Ben.

—Tú…—Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Rey?

Rey bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Finn, ya te dije que no me pasa nada!

—Llevas rara desde hace mucho tiempo. Y desde… desde que salimos de la mina no has dejado de actuar incluso de forma más extraña. Y después me contaste las llamadas inalámbricas que teníais, y-

—Conexiones mediante la fuerza—corrigió Rey.

—Lo que sea. —Finn se acercó a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos—. Él ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto. Seguro que está manipulando tus pensamientos o algo así. —Finn no dejaba de gesticular, visiblemente enfadado.

—Finn, te he dicho que-

—¡Finn! —exclamó una voz familiar.

Un despeinado Poe apareció en la puerta, llevando con él varias prendas de ropa.

—Te has dejado est-

Se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño ante el antiguo Líder Supremo. Se irguió cuan alto era, su sonrisa tornándose en seriedad. Le miró de arriba abajo, pensativo. Por algún motivo, Kylo Ren parecía… Más pequeño. No en el sentido físico. Algo faltaba en su personalidad, en aquella faceta que habían visto ante las puertas de la mina.

Le bastó un vistazo más para saberlo.

Su ira había desaparecido.

Podía verlo en su rostro neutro, en la mano agarrando a Rey, en forma de permanecer de pie.

El gran Kylo Ren tenía miedo.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Puede que Rey tuviera razón y Kylo ya no existiera. Puede que fuera Ben, el niño perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Pero eso no cambiaba todo lo que había hecho, todas las vidas que había tomado en su egoísmo.

—La general Leia…—Poe elevó la cabeza, sorprendido. Ben Solo vacilaba, sus ojos incapaces de fijarse en un solo sitio. Se lamió los labios, y volvió a mirarle a él—. Mi madre…

—Murió poco después de dejar las minas—respondió Poe, su voz fría—. Fingimos que seguía a cargo para despistaros.

Ben bajó la cabeza, contemplando el suelo.

—Ya veo…—murmuró. Asintió, frunciendo los labios—. De acuerdo.

—Ahora yo estoy al mando—continuó Poe, llevándose una mano al cinturón—. Y déjame decirte, no pienso bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—Eso es—apoyó Finn, señalándole de nuevo—. En ningún momento.

—Chicos, aprecio vuestra preocupación por tomaros en serio vuestro trabajo, pero… —Rey enarcó una ceja, examinándoles con ironía en las pupilas—. ¿No creéis que deberíais cuidar vuestra imagen un poco más?

Finn miró hacia abajo y, apurado, se abrochó el cinturón.

—Esto no ha terminado—dijo, señalando sus ojos con el índice y anular y después los de Ben conforme abandonaba la sala.

Poe permaneció unos instantes más allí, su expresión dura a pesar de estar descalzo y con la ropa mal puesta, y acto seguido, aún cargado, siguió a Finn.

Rey suspiró.

—Siento todo eso. —Se volvió hacia él, sonriendo levemente—. Son demasiado protectores.

Ben contempló su rostro, lleno de dulzura, y no pudo evitar sonreír sin dientes. Llevó una mano a su rostro, abarcando su mandíbula, y ella cerró los ojos, dejándose bañar por la calidez de su mano.

—Puedo entenderles—replicó él.

Rey le asestó un puñetazo al pecho, y él tosió, ocultando que realmente le había hecho daño.

—¿Rey?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

La idea había sido suya, pero ahora no sabía si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

Toda la Resistencia le contemplaba en la parte baja de la nave, rodeando pequeñas máquinas de combate aquí y allá. Tragó saliva. Justo ante él, Poe y Finn le observaban de soslayo. A su lado, Rey mantenía una mano en su hombro, imbuyéndole ánimos. Tras él, un gran ventanal dejaba ver el vasto espacio que le era tan familiar.

Ben dio un paso adelante, observando las caras de su público.

Solo había miradas de odio, de desprecio, e incluso algunas de compasión.

Ninguna amistosa.

Rey apretó su agarre y se apartó de él. Ben la miró un instante, buscando el coraje que necesitaba, y ella asintió.

Inspiró profundamente y, dando un paso más hacia delante, hizo lo que debió haber hecho largo tiempo atrás.

Poniéndose de rodillas entre Finn y Poe, se agachó hasta el suelo, rozándolo con su nariz, ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Pudo sentir la sorpresa a su alrededor, los cuchicheos aumentando desde el piso inferior.

—Sé que nada de lo que pueda decir podrá compensaros por todo lo que he hecho. —En cuanto empezó a hablar, su voz amplificada por el pequeño micrófono en su pecho, se hizo el silencio sepulcral—. No hay excusas para lo que hice. Es cierto que estaba perdido, y dolido, y lleno de confusión. Es cierto que perdí la noción de lo que era real y lo que no. Es cierto que he sufrido. Pero vosotros también lo habéis pasado mal. Peor que yo. Y aun así, mantuvisteis la esperanza que tan desesperadamente trataba de arrebataros. Ahora sé que todos pasamos por esa confusión, que todos dudamos y sufrimos. Ahora sé que he sido una persona egoísta. Una persona horrible. Y a pesar de todo, hay gente dispuesta a amarme. —Elevó la cabeza, observando a sus interlocutores, conforme la imagen de Rey surcaba su mente. Sus rostros mostraban sentimientos entremezclados—. Hace unas horas, he pedido mi muerte. Pensaba que era la única forma de expiar mis pecados. Pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. —Volvió a agacharse, esta vez apoyando la frente en el suelo—. No soy digno de un perdón. No soy digno de vuestra amistad. Pero lo menos que puedo hacer es esto. Odiadme. Despreciadme, ignoradme. Toleradme. Intentad matarme. Haced lo que queráis. No voy a tratar de escapar de esto. Mi castigo será ver cada día aquello que podría haber tenido, y que probablemente jamás tendré. Así que, por favor. Esta es mi disculpa, mi súplica para todos: no dejéis que mis crímenes caigan en el olvido. Habladme de aquellos a quienes asesiné. De las familias que destruí, de los planetas que hice volar en pedazos. Dejadme llorar por ellos, dejadme despertar del todo de este trance en el que yo mismo me sumergí. Y si algún día… Si algún día decidís aceptarme… Jamás podré terminar de agradecéroslo. Eso es todo.

Permaneció allí, encorvado sobre sí mismo, conteniendo las lágrimas, hasta que sintió dos manos en su espalda. Se giró, sus ojos llorosos, y se encontró con Rey.

—Vámonos—susurró ella.

Ben parpadeó, confuso, poniéndose en pie a trompicones. Rey le quitó el micrófono y, dándoselo a un droide, tiró de Ben fuera de la multitud. Él no podía dejar de mirar atrás, alargando un brazo hacia la tripulación. Lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras él fue el rostro de un solemne Poe, totalmente impertérrito.

Rey suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Soltó su mano y se volvió hacia él, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Es lo que madre hubiera querido—susurró él, cabizbajo.

La expresión de ella se dulcificó y, con cuidado, apartó los cabellos de él de su frente. Él la observó, sintiendo de forma inmediata cómo todo su ser se inundaba de paz. Ella, sonriendo sin dientes, colocó su rostro entre sus manos y, despacio, acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Durante el breve instante que tardaron en hacer contacto, Ben volvió a dudar, la paz perturbándose.

Pero en cuanto sus bocas se tocaron, todo se le olvidó. Ella se acercó más a él, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones. Ben sintió su corazón revolotear y, confuso, notó cómo algo más surgía dentro de él.

Una sensación acuciante, como si aún no se hallaran lo suficientemente próximos el uno al otro.

Rey iba a separarse de él, tan dulce como siempre, pero él no podía permitirlo. La agarró por la nuca con una mano y, con la otra, rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí, sus cuerpos incluso más pegados que en el abrazo de antes.

Pero seguía sin saciarse.

Ben se separó apenas un milímetro de ella, suspirando, su mente en blanco.

—Rey—murmuró, y sintió que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

No, no era suficiente.

Acercó su boca a la de ella, pero antes de que contactaran, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con cuidado. Pudo ver el sonrojo y la sorpresa en su cara, y de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, su estómago sintiéndose inundado por una espesa calidez. La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez aprovechó la apertura de sus labios para buscar su lengua con la suya propia, deleitándose en su sabor, descubriendo más partes de ella. A la vez, empezó a acariciar su espalda, siguiendo su instinto, entrelazando sus cabellos con sus dedos. Le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía parar. Quería más de ella, más y más…

Se separaron un instante, y Ben la hizo girar, poniéndola contra la pared, presionando todo su cuerpo contra ella, acariciando su cuello mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Bajó hasta su cintura y entonces, hasta sus caderas, agarrándolas con fuerza y atrayéndolas hacia sí. Fue justo antes de tocarse, cuando se le escapó un gemido en medio de su pasional beso, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó de ella, jadeando, apurado. Rey le miró, sus ojos sorprendidos, su rostro rojizo. Ben sintió el rubor subir hasta sus orejas y, esquivando sus ojos, avergonzado, bajó la vista, lamiéndose los labios de nuevo.

—L-lo siento… N-no sé… No sé qué me ha pasado.

Rey abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

Ben hizo una torpe reverencia y, echando casi a correr, se alejó de ella, maldiciéndose entre dientes, hasta la pequeña habitación que le habían dado, dejando atrás a una Rey totalmente perpleja y despeinada.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Rey no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido, pensativa.

Había pasado casi todo el día sin él, ocupada con sus quehaceres. La gente a su alrededor, aunque confusa por haberla visto tan próxima al tan conocido Kylo Ren, seguía tratándola como siempre.

Pero había varias personas que la conocían demasiado para fingir que todo iba bien.

—¿Rey, qué demonios te pasa?

Ella levantó la vista, parando en seco en la silla rotatoria. Finn la observaba de hito en hito, aún comiendo su cena, sentado sobre la mesa. Tras él, Poe y Rose miraban la pantalla de mando y conversaban. Era tarde, y la mayoría de la tripulación estaba ya dormida.

—Nada—respondió ella, sonriendo a duras penas.

Finn bajó las manos y, con ellas, su hamburguesa, enarcando las cejas.

—Rey, te conozco mejor que a nadie en esta nave. Bueno, quizás con la excepción de Poe. Ya sabes, ventajas de concubino.

Rey soltó una carcajada, y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes mentirme. Te he dejado salir ganando con cosas parecidas otras veces, pero esta vez no.

La expresión de la chica se tornó seria poco a poco conforme comprendía que el antiguo stormtrooper le hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Así que, suéltalo.

—Está bien—suspiró ella, jugando con su cinturón—. Es sobre Ben…

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Finn, y ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga recuperó con rapidez la compostura—. Bueno, cuéntame qué ha hecho ahora ese… Ese…

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a contárselo en detalle, ignorando el rubor de sus mejillas. Finn se mantuvo en silencio, forzándose a comer la hamburguesa para no interrumpirla, conocedor de su destino si así lo hiciera. Sin embargo, su cara iba cambiando de expresión a expresión sin él poder evitarlo.

Para cuando Rey terminó, Finn había lanzado el papel hacia BB-8, quien rápidamente lo recogió, no sin quejarse.

—Sinceramente, Rey, creo que está jugando con tu mente—replicó Finn—. Eres demasiado buena y te dejas engañar por él.

—Finn, podrás tener muchas cualidades, pero saber qué piensan los demás no es una de ellas. —Poe apareció tras él, pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

—¿Estabais escuchando? —Rey se puso en pie, sorprendida a pesar de que era algo común en ellos.

—Por supuesto. Y sinceramente, no sé qué no entiendes de eso—intervino Rose, tomando asiento en la silla donde estaba ella hacía unos instantes.

—Bueno, es decir, nunca había pasado por esto… Creía que… Estaba atraído por mí, pero de pronto se ha ido y no he vuelto a saber de él.

—Si hay algo de lo que sé, es sobre hombres—respondió Poe, gesticulando con la mano junto a la oreja de su pareja—. Y créeme, si se ha ido, es porque lo veía necesario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Rey ladeó la cabeza, su ceño fruncido.

Rose suspiró.

—Quiere decir que estaba… ya sabes…—La miró significativamente—. Fuera de control.

—Oh, le he visto otras veces fuera de control y nunca se ha marchado. Creo que te equivocas, Rose.

Los tres suspiraron. BB-8 emitió un pitido de decepción, incluso bajando su cabeza.

—Rey, mírame atentamente—dijo Finn de pronto—. No quería ser yo el que dijera esto, porque además sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ellos. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Rey asintió, sintiéndose conflictiva y confusa por dentro.

—Se ha ido—comenzó Finn—, porque no quería hacerte el amor en medio del pasillo. —Rey empezó a ponerse más y más colorada con cada palabra—. De hecho, estoy dispuesto a jurar que es virgen, y seguramente también esté dudando sobre qué debería hacer. Si ellos tienen razón, no quiere hacer nada mal y que te alejes de él. Así que paró, porque era lo único que podía hacer. ¿Me entiendes?

Rey miró al suelo, acto seguido a Finn, y asintió. La sala se quedó en silencio, esperando por una reacción.

—Creo que… me voy a dormir—murmuró ella, y salió apresuradamente de la estancia. Tras ella, aunque no pudiera verlos, Rose y Poe sonreían. Sin embargo, Finn la observaba con preocupación en la mirada.

Rey corrió hacia su cuarto, y solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella se permitió respirar tranquila de nuevo, apoyando su espalda contra esta y dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué debería hacer…? —suspiró.

Horas antes, Ben no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su habitación.

Un droide le había servido su comida que, tras la siesta que había tomado para olvidar un rato sus problemas, le había sentado de maravilla.

Sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de dormir.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

Volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama, contemplando su traje blanco y azul.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, rememorando la escena de nuevo. Y, una vez más, el rubor subió a sus orejas. Se dio dos suaves bofetadas y se tapó la cara.

Rey era tan especial para él… No quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso, no quería que ella le temiera o rechazara…

Y aun así…

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—¿De verdad me necesitas en un momento así?

Ben se puso en pie de un salto.

Luke le observaba, sentado en una silla, los pies en su mesa, con el mismo aspecto que la última vez que le había visto en las minas.

—Ey, sobrino.

—Tío Luke…—dijo él. Era la primera vez que un espíritu se le presentaba por medio de la Fuerza. Bajó la cabeza un instante y volvió a subirla, dando un paso en su dirección, casi encima de él debido a la pequeñez del lugar—. Tengo un problema.

—Puedo ver eso—respondió Luke—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, entre todas las personas que hay más adecuadas para esto, me llamas a mí.

Ben frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te he… Igualmente, ¿qué quieres decir con que no eres adecuado?

—Las mujeres no son lo mío, chico—replicó Luke, suspirando—. De todas las personas con las que he tenido relaciones, solo he besado a una mujer en mi vida, y resultó ser mi melliza.

—… Eso es demasiada información—murmuró Ben, incómodo.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Espera un momento. —Luke levantó un dedo, mirando al techo, y entonces asintió—. Sí, ya viene.

—¿Ya viene qu-?

—Vaya, vaya.

Ben se giró, sobresaltado, y se encontró a la General Leia Organa ante él, sentada en su cama con aquella expresión que conocía demasiado bien.

—Hermana, tu niño tiene un claro problema sentimental.

—¿Y cuándo no los tiene? —respondió ella.

Luke asintió, enarcando las cejas.

—Madre, yo… Siento todo por lo que te hice pasar…

—Sí, sí, corta el rollo. —Leia hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, separándola de su bastón un instante—. Sé todo lo que has hecho y dicho, y lo que sientes.

—¿Entonces sabes…?

—¿Que tienes el mismo talento para tratar con mujeres que el desgraciado de tu padre? —Leia enarcó una ceja—. Claro que lo sé.

Ben frunció el ceño, echando hacia delante la barbilla.

—Mi padre no-

—Tu padre es un desgraciado que solo sabía tratar con niñas atolondradas a las que les gustaban los chalecos y los ladrones intergalácticos—interrumpió ella, tan carismática y dura como siempre—. Por eso le costó tanto conquistarme. O al menos, creer que me había conquistado. Y Rey… Bueno, Rey es muy parecida a mí. Más fuerte, incluso.

Ben esbozó una sonrisa sin dientes, acordándose de ella, de su forma de hablar y moverse a su alrededor.

—Has tenido mala suerte. Si hubieras heredado mis genes para la seducción, ahora no estarías aquí, sino haciéndole el amor a esa chavala como el Universo manda.

—¡Madre! —exclamó él, ruborizándose, pillado por sorpresa. Bajó la cabeza—. No es como si yo no quisiera…

—Escucha, Ben. —Leia se puso en pie y, despacio, colocó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas. Ben sintió la ya conocida sensación cálida en su pecho, sus ojos perdidos en los de su madre. Podría haber tenido tantas vivencias con ella…—. Discúlpate con ella si lo crees necesario. Pero esa chica te quiere. Más que eso, te ama. —Le miró con fijeza, apretando sus manos, recalcando su mensaje—. Estoy segura de que ella también está dispuesta a continuar con aquella escenita del pasillo. Pero no tengas miedo de preguntarle. De hablar de vuestros sentimientos. Sé que es nuevo para ti, pero si de verdad quieres estar a su lado…

—Sí, quiero—respondió él, incapaz de contenerse.

Leia sonrió.

—Entonces, no la dejes escapar. No dejes nada por hablar. La falta de comunicación crea malentendidos, y son los malentendidos los que separan a gente que de verdad se quiere. No dejes que os pase lo que nos pasó a tu padre y a mí.

Ben asintió, conmovido por sus palabras.

—Y por lo que más quieras, trátala bien, o me aseguraré de volver para lanzarte yo misma al espacio—añadió ella.

—Es capaz de hacerlo—intervino Luke.

Ben bufó por su nariz, conteniendo una carcajada. Contempló el suelo un momento, y entonces asintió.

Leia imitó su gesto y, tras palmear sus manos con suavidad un par de veces, volvió a coger su bastón.

—Ya volveremos a vernos—dijo, sonriente—. Hijo.

Ben alargó el brazo, apretando una de sus manos una vez más con timidez.

—Adiós, madre.

El gesto de Leia se dulcificó un instante y, acto seguido, desapareció.

—Bueno—dijo Luke—. Adiós, sobrino. Espero que hagas caso a tu madre. Es más sabia que todos los jedi juntos.

Ben asintió, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro, y Luke también desapareció.

Y, aunque sabía que tenía razón, su preocupación se tornó en otra distinta.

¿Cómo podría pedirle disculpas a Rey?

¿A la persona que más quería en el mundo?

Justo tras decir Rey aquellas palabras, recostada contra la puerta de su cuarto, Luke apareció ante ella entornando los ojos.

—¿Otra vez?

Rey se puso en pie, entusiasmada.

—¡Luke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luke ladeó la cabeza, juzgándola con la mirada.

—Mira, ni siquiera voy a molestarme en responder. ¡Leia!

La General Leia Organa apareció de pronto al lado de Rey y, levantando su bastón, le asestó un golpe con este en la cabeza.

—¡Au!

—¿Has aprendido eso de Yoda? —rio Luke, divertido, procediendo a pasearse por el cuarto cuando su hermana le ignoró.

—¡Niña estúpida! —exclamó Leia, su ceño fruncido, el bastón en alto—. ¡Sois los dos unos idiotas!

—¡Ey, no me merezco ese golpe! —replicó Rey, frotándose la zona del impacto—. ¡Y además, no sé de qué me hablas!

Leia suspiró, bajando su báculo y frotándose las sienes con la mano restante.

—Rey, mi niña—suspiró, girándose hacia ella y lanzándole una mirada afable a la par que cansada—. Me has llamado aquí por lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Ben, ¿verdad?

Rey se puso colorada.

—Bueno, s-supongo que sí. —Se irguió, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—En ese caso, esto es inútil.

—¿Qué quieres…?

—¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

Rey se mantuvo en silencio. Se mordió el labio.

—¡Vamos, dilo! —increpó Luke, parado junto a su cama, su mano aún sobre el colchón—. ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Rey fue a responder, molesta, pero dudó unos instantes y, derrotada, decidió obedecer.

—Quiero ir a verle…

—¿Y entonces? —Leia enarcó una ceja.

Rey la observó de hito en hito.

—¿Eh?

—¿A qué esperas?

Rey abrió la boca para responder, pero Leia ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y enmudeció.

Sí. Todo eran excusas.

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Ya he hablado con él—continuó Leia, esbozando una tierna sonrisa—. Puedes ir tranquila.

Rey dio un paso hacia ella, decidiéndose en aquel mismo momento, apretando los labios, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Leia asintió, y ella la abrazó.

—Gracias—susurró, realmente sintiendo aquella palabra en su interior.

—Está bien, está bien—rio Leia—. Y ahora, ve. Él te está esperando.

Rey se separó, sonriendo, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo, y disculpándose con la mirada, salió del cuarto a la vez que ambos hermanos se desvanecían.

Sí. Aquello era lo que quería hacer, pensaba mientras sus piernas recorrían los pasillos de la nave hacia los pisos inferiores.

No tenía nada que temer de Ben, menos en ese aspecto. Ben era…

Ben era intenso, pero delicado cuando tenía que serlo.

Enrojeció, recordando el momento final de sus besos aquella mañana.

Brusco cuando tenía que serlo.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó el botón, pero este no llegaba, y ella tenía demasiada prisa.

Quería verle.

Decirle que no pasaba nada. Que estaba bien. Que estaba bien si era con él.

Aunque él probablemente fuera más experimentado. Aunque él aún dudara sobre sí mismo.

Ella confiaba en él, plenamente, con todo su ser. Y eso era suficiente.

El ascensor al fin llegó, y ella empezó a presionar el botón del piso una y otra vez, deseosa de poder tocarle, de poder acariciar su pelo y su piel.

El elevador se tomó su tiempo mientras ella cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, nerviosa. Todo su ser quería tenerlo cerca.

Su sonrisa, sus labios, sus manos, sus ojos.

Sus besos. La forma en que la acariciaba, en que sus lenguas contactaban entre ellas.

La gran hoja del ascensor se elevó y ella, sin esperar a que se abriera del todo, salió a cuatro patas, agachándose, y volvió a echar a correr.

Solo cuando estuvo ante su puerta se detuvo un instante, recuperando el aliento.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, tranquilizando su palpitante corazón, y levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta.

Y entonces, esta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y ambos se observaron frente a frente.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Aquella escena no duró demasiado tiempo.

Ambos se miraron, el puño cerrado de Rey todavía en alto. Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones del otro, sus bocas entreabiertas, y entonces empezaron a hablar a la vez.

—Yo…—dijeron al unísono. Sonrieron—. Lo siento. Solo quería…

Una carcajada, también al unísono, escapó de sus pechos.

—Quería verte—dijo Rey.

—Yo también—respondió él.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio, deseosos de tocarse, contenidos.

—Lo siento—añadió Ben, empezando a hablar sin parar, Rey perdiéndose en sus labios—. Lo que hice esta mañana no fue muy apropiado. Siento mi comportamiento y… La verdad es que… Nunca había hecho esto y…

Rey no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Cállate y bésame—susurró, dejándole sin habla, agarrándole por el cuello del traje con fuerza. Lo atrajo hacia sí en apenas un segundo, fusionando sus labios con los suyos y enredando su pelo entre sus dedos.

Ben la agarró por la cintura, y mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse. Rey empezó a empujarle a la cama y, finalmente, le tiró, separándose de él.

Ben, ahora tumbado, jadeaba, sin aliento, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás… estás segura de esto?

Rey asintió, colocándose con rapidez encima de él, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre él, besándole el rostro despacio, recorriendo la cicatriz con delicadeza. Él se dejaba hacer, sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho, acariciando su pelo.

Rey paró un instante, contemplándole, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Ben, sonriendo también, contagiado por su ánimo.

—Es solo que… esto se siente… como debe ser—susurró ella, acercándose a su oreja.

—Sí, yo también lo-

Ben se detuvo en medio de la frase, notando que Rey lamía su lóbulo y mordía su oreja. Un gemido floreció entre sus labios, y Rey soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Él, como respuesta, la agarró por las caderas y la presionó contra su cuerpo, obligándola a sentir la dureza de su miembro.

Rey abrió los ojos, sorprendida y ruborizada, y no pudo evitar jadear, mirándole con incredulidad.

—¿B-Ben?

—Es culpa tuya—replicó él, sonriendo lascivamente. Antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más, se irguió y, usando pura fuerza física, le dio la vuelta y la tendió bajo él, quitándose el cinturón y la primera capa del traje.

Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, observándola un instante, y se acercó a ella despacio, haciéndola anticiparse a su contacto. Rozó sus labios con los suyos propios y se alejó.

Rey fruncía el ceño.

—No me hagas eso—dijo, enfurruñada.

Ben sonrió.

—Pídemelo.

Rey puso cara de sorpresa. Tenerlo así, encima, de ella de aquella forma…

—¿Por qué?

—Si no, no puedo saber si realmente lo quieres.

—Bésame—dijo ella de pronto, el rubor inundándola.

—¿Solo eso? —Ben enarcó una ceja.

Rey apartó la mirada un instante, avergonzada.

—No…

—¿Entonces, qué más?

—Quiero… quiero…

—¿Mmmhmmm? —Ben le contemplaba tan de cerca que le era imposible escapar de él. Antes de poder responder, sintió sus labios en su cuello, besándole, dejando un rastro de saliva por él, y el calor que sentía invadiendo todo su cuerpo superó a su vergüenza.

—Ben… Quiero que me hagas el amor…

Él, en respuesta, mordió su cuello con suavidad, y acto seguido sus labios. El fuego se encendió más y más en el interior de Rey, y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Sentándose, empezó a quitarle el traje, sin dejar de besarle en todas partes: cara, labios, cuello, hombros, pecho… Él, también deseoso de ella, hizo lo mismo, y pronto ambos se abrazaban con pasión, venerándose con caricias y pequeños besos, jadeos y gemidos pequeños fugitivos de sus labios, revelando cómo se sentían.

Finalmente, Ben se encontró con ella entre sus brazos, sentado, solo la ropa interior separándoles.

—¿De verdad estás… segura de esto? —preguntó él una última vez.

Rey sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó con pasión, llevando sus manos a su espalda y haciéndole que le quitara la camiseta térmica.

Ben sintió sus pechos pegados al suyo y, notando sus pezones, tan erectos como él mismo, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento.

—Si es contigo, estoy más que segura—susurró ella en su oreja, mordiéndola.

Ben puso los ojos en blanco de puro placer.

Si así era…

Se habían acabado los juegos.

Volvió a ponerla bajo ella, quitándole la ropa interior, tembloroso, admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, e hizo lo propio consigo mismo, revelando su erección.

Se encorvó sobre ella, besando su nariz, sus labios, sus clavículas, sus pechos, su vientre y su ombligo, bajando hasta su pubis.

—Eres preciosa—dijo, maravillado.

Rey se tapó la cara parcialmente con su codo, vergonzosa, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Tú eres increíblemente atractivo, Ben—respondió, admirando su amplia espalda y su cuerpo tonificado.

Ben hizo caso omiso, sumergiendo su rostro en sus labios inferiores y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, procedió a utilizar su lengua, rodeando su clítoris, lamiendo con suavidad toda la zona, rodeando su vagina y volviendo a subir. Rey se estremeció de placer, asegurándole que iba bien, y aquello, sumado a sus movimientos espontáneos de cadera, hicieron que su erección aumentara, incluso lubricando involuntariamente.

—No puedo más—anunció, su voz ronca, y se colocó sobre ella.

Rey abrió sus piernas, preparada, su cuerpo entero vibrando de emoción y nerviosismo. Ben la miró una vez más, pidiendo permiso, ya colocando su pene a las puertas de su vagina, y ella asintió.

Ben empezó a empujar, despacio. Ella puso cara de dolor, y él reculó.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No, no… He sentido… Algo—dijo ella, siendo sincera—. Duele pero… Quiero seguir.

Ben asintió, apurado. No quería hacerle daño.

Volvió a intentarlo, despacio, introduciéndola con cuidado.

Rey gimió de dolor, y Ben iba a volver a salir de ella cuando negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, sigue, sigue… Pasa algo—dijo, excitada.

Ben suspiró, nervioso. Agarró sus caderas y siguió adelante. Estaba tan apretada…

Rey volvió a gemir, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su voz.

—Madre mía, Ben… ¿Qué es esto? —Abrió mucho los ojos.

Ben esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—respondió, y siguió introduciendo su miembro hasta que se halló totalmente sumergido en ella, empapado de ella. Permanecieron un momento allí, en silencio—. ¿Estás bien?

Rey sonrió.

—Cada vez duele menos y me gusta más—respondió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. Bésame mientras me haces el amor, Ben. Así no podrá dolerme nada…

Ben, enternecido, se agachó y empezó a besarla despacio, con pasión. Ella gimió, y él sintió que no podía contenerse más tiempo.

Empezó a sacarla, despacio, sin dejar de jugar con su lengua, de morder sus labios. Ella emitía sonidos de placer, y repitió el movimiento, introduciéndola con cuidado. Lo hizo una vez más, y entonces ella giró la cara un instante, jadeante.

—Por lo que más quieras, Ben, más rápido.

Su tono de voz le subió la adrenalina y, notando su erección recuperarse de su nerviosismo, volvió a sacarla y meterla, sintiendo su vagina envolverle por completo, dándole la bienvenida. Sin poder evitarlo, gimió.

—Rey…

—Ben, Ben, Ben—gimió ella, abrazándole contra sí, ambos empezando a sudar. Él comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez su empuje más parecido una embestida, y ella solo podía sujetarse a él, incapaz de expresar con palabras el placer que le recorría de pies a cabeza, el dolor ya apenas presente en su cuerpo.

Ben le besó el cuello y se lo mordió, recorriendo su cintura hasta sus caderas con las manos a la vez que continuaba haciéndole el amor con fuerza, sus carnes sonando al hacer contacto. Rey gritó, pidiendo más, y Ben solo pudo obedecer, hipnotizado por ella, por su cuerpo, por su voz, por su olor…

Con cada embestida, el control de su voz se desvanecía más y más, y solo podía sentirla a ella, a sus manos recorriendo su espalda, arañándole sin querer, su vagina contrayéndose alrededor de su pene, sus peticiones por más de él. Empezó a gemir con cada movimiento, fundiéndose cada vez más con ella, sus almas uniéndose.

—¡Rey… No puedo más…!—jadeó, el clímax cada vez más cercano, el placer volviéndole loco.

—¡Yo tampoco, yo tampoco, yo tampoco!—gimió Rey, a punto de perder la razón, sus dedos entrelazándose en su pelo, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas—. ¡Me… me corro!

Aquello fue lo último que necesitaba.

Ben dio las últimas embestidas, manteniéndose dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo su vagina empezaba a arder a la vez que se contraía sin parar, siguiendo los espasmos del cuerpo de Rey, y ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, los dos gimiendo de placer, sus ojos en blanco.

Ben se dejó caer sobre ella, aún sin separarse, recuperando el aliento, y ella inspiró profundamente, acariciando su pelo y colocándolo tras su oreja.

Ben permaneció así unos instantes y, acto seguido, se separó de ella, tumbándose a su lado y cubriéndola con su brazo. Ella se giró hacia él, y se fundieron en un abrazo, sus cálidas pieles haciendo contacto. Ben la besó en la cabeza.

—¿Rey?

—¿Mmmmhmm…?—inquirió ella, totalmente en paz en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida como nunca antes.

—Te quiero—susurró, apretándola más contra él.

Ella elevó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le besó con tanta suavidad que Ben pensó que se derretiría en sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, Ben.

Él sonrió, tímido, aún sin poder creerse que tuviera tanta suerte, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, uno de sus brazos bajo el cuello de su amada, observando cada detalle de ella.

Rey no tardó en dormirse, cansada por tantas emociones en el día, dejándose llevar por los mimos.

Ben, observándola allí, entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

La abrazó con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Si había algo parecido al hogar en un universo como aquel…

Era ella.

Y, con este pensamiento, cayó dormido, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estuve pensando mucho tiempo si subir esto, y finalmente hoy me he decidido. No había escrito nunca escenas NSFW. Espero que sea de una calidad aceptable, porque no me he molestado en releerlo ahora desde que lo escribí hace un par de años... Me da demasiada vergüenza. ¡Un saludo! 


End file.
